(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to image carrier units, image-forming apparatuses, and solid lubricants.
(ii) Related Art
To prevent a decrease in the transfer rate of a toner image due to causes including residual developer on the surface of an image carrier, there is a technique that facilitates cleaning of the developer from the surface of the image carrier by supplying a lubricant to the image carrier.
As the toner deteriorates over time, some external additive comes off, which contributes to a decrease in the transfer rate of a toner image. To compensate for the decrease in transfer rate, a fluorocarbon resin such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) is added to the lubricant in some cases. However, the larger the amount of PTFE dispersed in the lubricant, the more quickly the surface of the image carrier wears.